A Brief Recollection
by xXPaintedLadyXx
Summary: RWBY modern day AU
1. A Broken Bird

A Brief Recollection

Autumn was settling in on the city of Vale, the trees had all turned the colors of orange and yellow. The warm air now crisp and cool as the land readied for its long sleep and return in the Spring. Some things no matter what time of the year continued on, the school known as Beacon Academy would have its doors open year-round. A diverse gathering of students from everywhere in Remnant. While the tradition of being huntsmen and huntresses was still being taught, the main focus was to help students prepare for their future careers of their choice. Around the city where little dust shops, bars, restaurants, and apartments.

Sitting at the counter of a small café was a dusty old crow, as the patrons knew him. A tall, pale, short black haired man. Keeping to himself sipping a cup of cold coffee as he browsed the files on his camera. He had a metal flask close by spiking his drink with whatever alcohol he had inside. He finished the coffee and left money under his plate before departing from the café. Stepping outside he secured the camera around his neck with a strap and walked to an unspecified location. He arrived several minutes later in a local park. The park was covered in mountains of fallen leaves from the Oak, Maple, and Gingko trees. The cold weather wouldn't stop people from enjoying themselves. Children ran across the cushioned playground, on the wood fort, on the swings, and just happy all together. He quickly snapped photos of the scenery around him. But he didn't just take pictures at random he was a professional. He took each one in precise measure and detail, ensuring the quality of the images.

Having the pictures, he needed he wrapped the camera back in its case and treaded back to his client's office. The walk was only a few blocks from where he started in the park. A small photo publishing shop on the corner of a street was where his photos would be needed. He stepped through the automatic door and processed down a hall. "Hey Winter I got those pictures you wanted." He called into the office. A woman with white hair sat at her desk typing away at a computer. "About time…" She snipped. "Do you enjoy procrastinating until the last minute?" She inquired glaring from her monitor, Qrow chuckled, "I wasn't they gave me a week to get the pictures and now I have them. Not a problem." Winter shook her head clearly in disagreement and held out her hand for his camera. A smug grin on his face he happily passed it to her and she transferred his photos to the computer. "Will if these are at least decent you'll earn that check." Winter said examining the pictures. At that Qrow furrowed a brow, this attitude coming from Winter was an indicator that she was still in a mood since their break up from only months ago. But what did she expect Qrow was never a man of staying and doing one thing for very long, in this case being relationships. Despite his history, Winter went on with his for a while and how she didn't see the fallout coming was just sad.

Rolling his eyes at the statement he grabbed the camera and went back on his way. "Hey… Wait! Where are, you going?" She shouted. "I'm freelance remember I've got other things to do…" Qrow replied plainly. He pulled out his keys and hopped into his small blue civic. His next job was miles outside the commercial distract of Vale and towards its famous institute, Beacon. His job there was more of a shadowing than an actual teaching occupation. There was a club for arts and photography at the moment he had just one apprentice under his wing a Faunus girl name Velvet. She was an aspiring photographer having taken pictures at a young age. He slipped his scroll from his back pocket and put the call on speaker. It rang for a few seconds until she picked up, "Hello?" Velvet answered. "Hey Velvet, its Qrow I'm here come around to the front of the school." Qrow said into the phone, "Okay be right there!" He parked the car near the front entrance and soon a brunette girl with bunny ears ran out to the car. "Hello Mr. Branwen!" Velvet waved as Qrow opened the door. "Ready to go?" Qrow asked. "Yep got my camera, extra film, and a jacket you told me it's really cold." Velvet smiled.

Qrow turned the car around and they drove on to Vale's ports for Velvet to practice her skills. While she was a promising student she had some bumps to over come before she was considered good enough for a job. "So, you remember what we're doing today?" Qrow exited the civic carrying his flask. "Yes, I'm going to work on my focus and choice of object." Velvet replied in hopes of answering correctly. Qrow took a hit from his flask and nodded. "Yes, but remember the point of photography. Or at least for me it is, is capturing a moment in time you want to keep forever, a memory." Qrow explained. Velvet understood she looked around the ports for a minute or so before taking some shots. Qrow shook his head, "No, no, no you're not getting what I'm trying to say." He lowered her camera from the current frame. "But I don't… What do you want me to?" Velvet began. "No, it's not what I want pictures of its what you want. This is your set up, this is meant for you to capture moments you want to remember." Velvet searched around for something memorable in the harbors. Qrow knew she didn't quite grasp the concept he was trying to convey. But it was all part of the learning curve. They stayed at the harbor for a few more hours before heading back to the school. He dropped Velvet off and told her to just take pictures whenever she had the chance.

That night he was having dinner with his father Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon. While not his biological father, Ozpin had raised Qrow since he was a small child. Qrow and his twin sister Raven were orphaned as toddlers. Raven was adopted by a shady family and eventually became part of a gang. Her and Qrow rarely spoke to each other and when they did it wasn't under the best circumstances. Qrow walked into the fancy restaurant dressed in a semi-formal attire. There were low hanging chandeliers, large wall windows, and it reeked of high society. Certain people he couldn't stand and rich upper class airheads were just that. He'd hoped if he kept smiling politely at passersby he wouldn't have to talk to any of them.

Thankfully Ozpin arrived soon after Qrow had and he no longer had to put up a façade. "Hello Qrow." Ozpin said stepping next to Qrow, "Thank god you're here, I'm not used to these extravagant places." Qrow sighed in relief. Ozpin laughed, "You need you got out more often." A waitress then led them to a reserved table towards the back where it was quieter. They first ordered drinks and knowing Qrow he wanted a cup of scotch and Ozpin just asked for water. "So how is life treating you?" Ozpin inquired in a cheery voice. Qrow rolled his eyes as he put down his menu and took a sip of his drink. "Well as good as it gonna get for me." He replied. It was obvious that wasn't the answer Ozpin was looking for. "Is this still about what happened between you and Winter?" Qrow put down his glass and rested his hand to his temple. "It's been three months, three months and she's still acting like it happened yesterday." Ozpin wasn't entirely sure how to response. "To be fair you never were one to stay very long." Ozpin said sharply.

Qrow shot him a glare yet quickly mooted the point. "She was the one that got interested." Qrow retorted. Ozpin simply shook his head and folded his hands underneath. "Nevertheless, one of these days Qrow you're going to have to change this rut." At that notion, he finished his first cup and held it in the air. "Hey another one over here!" Ozpin waited for his time to speak as the waitress filled Qrow's glass. "You were saying." Qrow said smirking. "Mark my words one of these days you'll find someone and settle down to enjoy life. Be happy. At the very least Qrow send more time with your nieces they're growing faster than you realize." Ozpin attempted to help. But Qrow wasn't having it.

"You know why I distanced myself from everyone from people in general." Qrow said this rhetorically Ozpin clearly knowing the answer. "Happiness isn't part of the lifestyle." Ozpin disagreed, "Happiness is what you make of it my boy." At that Qrow's temper flared lunging himself across the table. "We control our powers not the other way around. How many times have I told you this?" Ozpin chimed. Qrow relaxed back into his chair. "About a thousand times and I'll probably hear it a thousand times more." He replied. "Exactly." Ozpin said. "You can make your own happiness Qrow you just have to take that risk." Qrow wasn't bought on that idea not like his life had ever been a great adventure.

Qrow didn't like to acknowledge it but his family cared about him. Qrow was there for them when they needed help the most. He was there to save his nieces as toddlers when Grimm nearly killed them. He deemed himself a danger and so to protect others he separated them from him. However, Ozpin spoke the truth he hurts himself because he distances himself from others. When in fact by nature humans need each other to cope to survive. Or maybe Qrow thought he could just bypass that tiny detail. Regardless it hurts him and he knew so he hid it. But Ozpin the wise old headmaster he was could easily see the pain being masked. The rest of the night went on without another word. When dinner ended Ozpin hugs Qrow and bids him goodnight. He wanted Qrow to think about what he said and of course it'd be running through his mind for a while.

Qrow went straight to bed after he arrived home to his apartment. He tossed his coat on the sofa and slowly trotted to his room unbuttoning his shirt and collapsed on the full-sized bed. As he laid there in the pitch blackness of the dark empty room thoughts started to clamber to conscious. He wasn't exhausted, the day hadn't worn him out just his mind. What Oz had told had well… Qrow wasn't sure what it did but it was unsettling. He couldn't help it he pushed the sheets off and pull something out of his nightstand drawer. It was an old photo from his days at Beacon, they were team STRQ. Their leader Summer Rose, Taiyang his brother in law, and Raven his sister. _Those were better days when the world didn't weigh down on our shoulders._ Qrow thought to himself.

He calmly exhaled and placed the photo back in the drawer and buried himself in the sheets. _Come on Qrow go to sleep you've got work tomorrow. Otherwise you'll be kicking your own ass._ He eventually drifted off his mind at ease for the time being.

He woke up early the next morning around five thirty. Took a quick cold shower to sober up and grabbed some coffee on his way to Vale's city visitor's center. The center had commissioned him to take pictures for travel brochures. They wanted photos from various parts of the city. Qrow made a list of places to go where the center wanted photos specifically. He drove all over Vale snapping photos in down town, agricultural district, Mountain Glenn, the coast, Forever Fall, and Beacon Academy. He strolled through the campus getting photos of the headmaster's tower, the beautiful court yard and the many soon to be huntsmen and huntresses. As he set up to take a picture for the front of the school he was suddenly bombarded. "Uncle Qrow!" A young red and black haired girl came from behind almost like an attack. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" She cried out. "Hey kiddo what's up?" Qrow grinned. "I could ask you the same thing." Ruby giggled. "You know that pipsqueak I'm paid to take pictures for people." Qrow said resuming his photography.

"What have you got so far?" Ruby queried peering over his shoulder. "The visitor's center asked to take photos and they're paying a good sum for it." Qrow showed her the ones he had saved already. "Wow, those are really good Uncle Qrow are they from all over Vale?" Ruby said in awe. "Yup and you're to be seeing them real soon in Vale's vacation pamphlets." Qrow replied as he finished his shoot. "Aww, you're down already?" Ruby pouted. "Sorry Kiddo gotta go, now that I have the photos I can drop them off." Qrow said. Ruby waved her uncle goodbye, "Say hi to your sister for me." He called back to her as he headed off.

When Qrow returned to the visitor's center the manager was finalizing all the photos. "There are marvelous pictures Mr. Branwen, I'm glad to have hired you for the job." The woman at the front desk praised. "It's just my job ma'am." Qrow said. But then there was an outburst in the back of the office and a staff member came running out in a panic. The staff member handed the manager a photo presumably one of Qrow's. When he asked what, the problem was she informed him that the picture he took they couldn't use. "Well why not?" Qrow insisted. "Because of the girl in the picture." To Qrow there was nothing unusual or special as he gazed upon the picture. The girl looked about sixteen, seventeen years of age, had black hair, and amber eyes. "Should I know who she is?" He said obliviously oblivious to the girl's identity.

The center manager looked and told him, "That's Cinder Fall she's the Fall maiden." Unbeknownst to Qrow and anyone who didn't pay attention to the media, Cinder was the fashion model icon the Fall maiden. Part of a trendy clothing line for the four seasons. She was called the Fall maiden because she modeled fall fashion line. But that wasn't the part that made people scared of her. Her mother, Salem was the CEO of Witch Industries. One of the most powerful companies in all of Remnant. Nothing got by her without permission not the news, not even the tabloids dared to touch the ground she walked on.

However, Qrow didn't believe that untouchable crap for one minute. He would just go and talk to this Cinder girl and see if he could use the picture. Fortunately, she attended Beacon like Ruby and Yang did so finding her wasn't an issue. The school was between periods for the time so he called Ruby and asked if she knew her. And she did, she shared some classes with the older girl. Qrow told his niece he had to speak with Cinder immediately so she told him to come to her next class. "Thanks kid looks like my day is going a little more hectic..." Qrow's words trailed. "Its fine but why do you need to talk to Cinder?" Rudy said. He shook his head and told her it was a long story. He walked up to Ms. Fall sitting at her desk waiting for the class to begin when she noticed the tall older man come into her view. "Can I help with something?" Cinder glanced up at the stranger.

"Yes, you can actually." Qrow answered. He explained to Cinder he was a freelance photographer and was running his photos to his current clients when the picture of her popped up. "Oh, yes I can see where that could be an issue." Cinder smiled coolly. "Could be? The lady I took the picture for almost wet herself she was terrified." Cinder agreed that on much, "People are so afraid of her they're afraid to be around me by extend." Cinder scoffed. "But you can fix this?" He asked. She paused for a moment and nodded, "I think I might be able to. See me after class and I'll take you to Witch's main office in the northwest part of the city."

A few hours later Qrow and Cinder drove down to the Witch's office in Vale. Qrow was greatly impressed by the size of the skyscraper even in a city like Vale. "Well shit just how rich are you?" He Turned to Cinder as she exited the car. "Pretty filthy rich but like I said my mother's a pretty busy woman you can't talk to her. However, you will be able to talk with her personal assistant." Cinder led him into the building. The interior had a contemporary look with a hint of medieval. Huge glass chandeliers had lines of crystals dangling under the bright lights. The sitting area was immaculate white leather sofas positioned near a marble fireplace, even the front desk was tasteful. Granite tops on finely painted wood counters. Qrow felt he left Vale and had walked into some aristocrat's mansion in Atlas. "Come on we're almost there." Cinder said getting his attention. They walked to a stainless-steel elevator and stepped inside.

Cinder hit the eighth-floor button and the elevator noiselessly began its ascend. "Are we actually moving?" Qrow asked slightly terrified not hearing any movement. "It takes a bit to get used to." Cinder said. The door opened to a corridor of office doors, Cinder strode to a door and knocked. "Mr. Callows I need to speak with you." Cinder said. "Oh! Cinder? Yes, yes come in." A voice inside replied. Cinder nodded her head to Qrow and she opened the door to Callows' office. "Hello Mr. Callows, my friend Mr. Branwen would like to talk to you." At that Cinder left him to talk with her mother's assistant.

Qrow turned to meet a very thin pale man dressed in proper button up business shirt. Long gray cotton pants, a large belt, and dark leather boots. His brown hair kept in a long braid, wearing purple rimmed glasses, a few silver ear piercings, and the brightest gold eyes he had ever seen. "As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen." Callows said aloud. "You know me?" Qrow said taken aback. "Information is my job, my trade Mr. Branwen. My name is Tyrian Callows personal assistant to Ms. Salem and her fine company. What can I help you with today?" He smiled widely and in a polite if not eerie voice. Qrow felt he had been caught in a trance, just staring into the man's mesmerizing eyes. "Um… Yeah." He cleared his throat and pulled the photo from his shirt pocket and handed it over. "You see there was a bit of an incident I was taking pictures for the city and they flipped when they saw Cinder in one. But she could care less about it her mom, your boss probably won't see it that way." Qrow explained.

Tyrian glanced over the photo and sat back down at his desk. "I think in these circumstances my lady will made an exception. You clearly had no idea of who was in your picture or you would've done a better job on focusing on Ms. Fall." Qrow wasn't sure how to take that comment as Tyrian called a line to Salem directly. When the phone answered Tyrian calmly and told Salem why she was being bothered. Qrow couldn't hear the whole conversation yet he heard the cold voice of the woman on the other end. He was so happy he was his own boss. "Well Mr. Branwen everything seems to be fine. My lady said as long as Cinder gives you permission to use photos with her in them, there's no harm done." Tyrian said happily his hands folded on his desk.

Qrow exhaled a sigh of relief at those words, "Thanks you have no idea how badly I needed to hear that." He smiled nervously. "I'm glad I could help." Tyrian said offering a toothy grin. He gave the photo back to Qrow and he walked out of the tower nearly ready to jump for joy. Getting to his car Qrow leaned on the passenger side door and slid to the ground. "You okay?" Cinder appeared out of the blue. "I am now, holy hell I thought I'd walked into some shit storm…" Qrow gasped. "Like I said my mother is scary and so are the people working for her." Cinder reminded him. "This time I'll actually remember that."

Qrow was just about done with the day he was having. He dropped the pictures off to the city's visitor's center took his check and left. Cinder stayed at the tower Qrow assuming her mom's people would do their job. For the rest of the afternoon, evening, and night Qrow drank his cares away in a bottle of whiskey.


	2. Autumn Winds

The morning light creeped in through the tinted windows of the apartment. Irritated moaning followed the rays of brightness to their source in attempts to block them completely. A disgruntled Qrow hauled himself off the floor to close the blinding light prying into his room. "Ugh… Fuck…" He moaned shutting the window blinds. He continued to swear at himself as he wondered what he had done the night before. He found the empty whiskey bottle on the ground as the clear culprit. Now Qrow had a throbbing headache. _There's no way I'm working today._ He held an ice pack on his head and made a veggie smoothie cure all for his hangover. He then threw himself on the couch in hopes of sleeping it off. But as he went to lay down his scroll started ringing. It only made his head throb worse. In his sore and half asleep anger, he chucked his scroll into the wall from across the room. When he failed to answer the scroll his house phone began to ring. He let his ring and go to leave a message on the machine. "Hey Qrow, it's Tai just wanted to call and ask if you wanted to come over tonight the girls are gonna be home. Its game night and I know the girls would love to see you more. Just…Just think about okay? Bye."

The message ended and Qrow moaned to himself, he did need to see his family more. But until his headache subsided he wasn't going anywhere. Soon he fell back asleep sinking his head into the couch cushions. Four hours later Qrow's scroll rang again this time it had an unrecognized number. If it was a number the scroll knew, it would vibrate if it didn't it would give a high pitch ring. Qrow now a little groggy however feeling less pain in his head. He rolled off the couch and scrambled for his scroll. "Ugh… Hello?" Qrow said. "Is this Qrow Branwen ?!" A voice yelled on the other end of the line. "Yes, why do you…" Qrow was immediately cut off. "Oh, finally I thought I was dead. Look my photographer just quit on us twenty minutes ago and the photo shoot starts in fifteen!" Qrow could guess what was happening but still needed some information. "Um… So, who I am I speaking to exactly?" Qrow asked. "Oh yes excuse me I'm Roman Torchwick fashion manager to Ms. Cinder Fall." That explained so much. "I need a photographer asap! And from what I hear you're the best get to Skylight Studios in downtown Vale." Well, he was a freelancer this was the kind of stuff he did to make money.

He got to the studio ten minutes later as Roman had texted him the address. Qrow arrived at a six story building with a blue stylized lettering on the roof. He hurried into the building, camera gear in hand to the fifth floor where Roman and Cinder were waiting. He took the stairs instead of the elevator seeing as that would waste more time. As he approached the door it suddenly opened on its own. He had to stop himself halfway through the door where he saw a girl with pink and brown hair and eyes the same colors. "Well you're right he does get here fast." The man named Roman said as Qrow entered the studio. The man wore a long white trench coat with a red interior. A black bowler hat, black pants, dark green eyes, and slanted red orange hair that hung in front of his face. "I told you not to freak out." Cinder replied. She sat in the premade post of the studio. Wearing her latest from the Maiden's fashion line. A burgundy shoulderless long sleeve top, oak brown short skirt, and gray stockings. The background was a forest of pines and evergreens. "I'm going out on a limb and gonna say you're Mr. Torchwick?" Qrow said getting out his camera and setting up.

"Yes, and now that you're here we can get started!" Roman announced happily. The photo shoot got under way. As Qrow took the photos he noticed how natural Cinder posed in front of the camera. The way lighting and shadows bounced off and encircled her. They went through several outfits. The girl with the brown and pink hair or Neo as Qrow came to know her name. She was Roman's assistant and helped set up the studio's lighting and props for the shoot. She didn't say much but that was all the better for Qrow while he worked. Qrow could see why Cinder was modeling she was a natural beauty in every sense. And she seemed to revel in it the love and attention. Considering or rather assuming her mother didn't give her much attention, it was something she must has craved.

After about an hour of shooting Roman called for a break and Qrow was making a quick coffee run. He was going to fall over if he didn't, "Going somewhere?" Cinder snickered. "Yeah coffee forgot to get some on my way here." He said putting on his jacket. Cinder opened her purse and handed Qrow a five credit Lien, "Get me a chai latte." She winked. There was coffee shop just down the street Qrow walked in but as the same time almost knocking someone over. All he could see in the split second was a drink holder and a pair of hands dashing to get it back. "Oh, crap sorry about that…" Qrow went to apologize when he locked his gaze with two golden eyes. "Its fine… Mr. Branwen?" It was Tyrian that Qrow had run into. "Fancy running into you here." Tyrian smiled. "Uh yeah I'm doing a photo shoot for Cinder and her photographer left them at the last minute." Qrow answered. "That's good I did recommend to her manager Mr. Torchwick about you." Tyrian replied. Qrow felt flattered that Tyrian had passed along his skilled profession. It would help further his name through the business. "Well I need to go get these coffees back to the office. Goodbye Mr. Branwen." At that Tyrian left the shop and Qrow just stood there for moment before getting in line. He got the coffees and returned to the studio ten minutes later in hopes that Roman wouldn't throw another tantrum.

Thankfully as he came back to the studio Roman was in a side room screaming into his phone. Neo let Qrow back in signing it was safe. He hurried inside with the coffees handing the latte to Cinder. "Did I miss anything fun?" Qrow smirked. "Nope, just Roman yelling at his editor to get the next issue of magazines with your new pictures pronto." Cinder said. Qrow shrugged, "Just no yelling at me or there'll be a fight." Cinder laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it." The rest of the shoot was finished a little after noon. Qrow called Tai back and told him that he'd joined them for game night. Ruby and Yang were overjoyed to have their uncle visit.

They all sat around the living room dining table playing Uno. "Uncle Qrow, Ruby told me that you're working with Cinder in her modeling." Yang said. "Well sort of they were shorthanded and needed someone to take photos." Qrow said. "That's great to hear Qrow but apparently, her manager is a bit overdramatic?" Tai inquired. "Yeah, his name is Torchwick a little eccentric nothing to worry about." Qrow replied. "Sorry sis draw two and uno!" Yang said holding just one card in her hand. "Why do you get all the good cards?!" Ruby complained. "That's how the cookie crumbles Ruby." Yang joked. Ruby jumped to her feet and shouted, "The cookies had nothing to do with this!" Tai and Qrow just laughed as the two bickered. The next day Qrow was walking downtown enjoying his day off. "Mr. Branwen!" He turned to see Velvet leaving a store with her team. "Hey V what's up?" Qrow asked as the girl approached. "I've taking pictures like you told me and I think I got some good ones." She showed him her camera and he browsed through the photos. "They're good you're getting there V like I said just takes practice." Qrow encouraged. Velvet hugged Qrow tightly thanking him and then ran off rejoining her friends. "See you later Mr. Branwen!" Velvet waved. Later Qrow was at the local bar enjoying the calm atmosphere and the slow music playing on the jukebox. He was surprised when an old face sat next him at the counter. "Hello Qrow." He glanced up and saw a tall gentleman in a white military overcoat with black and gray hair. "James what brings you here?" Qrow asked flatly. "And before you make some snide remark I mean In Vale not being in a bar." He added.

"I'm here to take my recruits back to Atlas." Ironwood replied firmly. Qrow took a hit off his drink, "Good you can take Winter with you." Ironwood lifted a brow at the comment. "Did something happen…" He went to say. Qrow wasn't about to tell Ironwood the drawn-out tale of him and Winter's failed relationship. Ironwood decided not to push the point. "Well Ms. Schnee will be joining the ranks of Atlas military and be out of your hair soon enough." Ironwood answered. "Well good for you." Qrow replied half assed. Ironwood just shook his head, he was used to this behavior from Qrow. "Have a good night Mr. Branwen." He attempted in being polite one last time. Qrow put his glass in the air as acknowledgement as the general left. The clock ticked past eleven thirty when Qrow exited the bar to head home. The fall air bit at his exposed skin, forcing him to bury his face in the folds of his jacket. The light of the quarter moon sheened in the pitch-black sky. He took a glance at his surroundings before his form disappeared entirely only to become a bird of the same darkness. Under the guise of a crow he flew in the night unseen and unknown.


End file.
